


Love and Rocketshoes

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Series: Barb is Oblivious [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt/rocket shoes otp, Fluff, Humour, It is a miracle Curt hasn't accidentally killed himself yet, M/M, Oblivious Barb, Pre mission shenanigans, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: When someone says packing for a mission what Curt hears is unauthorised rocket shoe test flights.The amount of money budgeted for repairs to lab equipment is directly proportional to the number of times Curt goes in there.





	

Barb smiles euphorically as Agent Curt Mega walks into her lab once more.  
"Barb! Good to see you- 're rocket shoes!!!" He swerves off to a nearby table where the items in question are having final adjustments made to them by Charlie.  
"Curt, wait-" Barb tries to protest, but a second man interupts.  
"Don't bother," he says, leaning against the doorway. "You won't be able to get him to focus on anything for at least half an hour now."  
"Agent Carvour!" says Barb, surprised. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm just here to pick up a few things. We'll need two extra silencers, two sets of grappling gear, night vision visors, maybe a stun gun or two, your best long lense camera, a poison dart ring apiece and any cloaking devices you have on hand."

"Don't forget the rocket shoes!" Curt calls over his shoulder, kicking the rocket shoes to life.  
Owen sighs. "Yes, better throw a pair in to keep the monkey entertained."

Barb giggles and packs what he's asked for carefully in a duffle. Behind her, Curt careers uncontrollably around the room as Charlie chases after him. "I told you they weren't ready for testing," he wails. "The stabilizers haven't been calibrated!"  
Curt glares at him as he zooms past again, this time suspended upside down and being dragged along by the shoes. "I can see that! Now turn them off!"

"How long will you be gone for?" Barb asks as she packs in two night vision goggles next to the stun grenades.

"Can't tell you I'm afraid, " says Owen cheerfully. "I'm borrowing your man here for the British government this time, so it's all classified."

"I can't turn them off, the switch is on the sole!" Yells Charlie in the background.

Barb nods, tucking Curt's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches into the bag. "Well, don't keep him too long, I- WE need him. Because he's a good agent. And we are professionals," she finishes awkwardly.

"I can't reach it! I'm moving too fast!"  
"Hold on! I'll try to flip you!"

"I'm sure it won't take long," Owen reassures. "My government is not unreasonable, tea swilling ingrates though we may be."

"Oh, no! I don't think that," stutters Barb wide eyed.  
Owen smiles at her kindly.  
"Oh-h, you were joking!" she realises, embarrassment dawning. She stuffs the last of the supplies into the duffle and shoves it at him, face bright red.  
Behind her Charlie jumps up and down, grabbing frantically for Curt's shoes, while Curt yells, "Get me down!" over and over.

Owen takes the bag and thanks Barb politely, but she's too embarrassed to do much more than nod.  
"We're off now, Love," calls Owen, just as Charlie manages to knock the switch and send Curt crashing to the ground. The lab assistant winces, but Curt just pulls off the shoes hurriedly and then picks himself up. The fall has left the shoes badly damaged, and wires spark forlornly as Curt hands them back awkwardly.  
Charlie's shoulders slump as he thinks of all the repair work he'll have to do before he can get back to working on his hard drive, but he takes the shoes.

Curt attempts to sidle back as though he'd never left, and Barb goes from staring in embarrassment at the floor to staring infatuatedly at him.  
Owen takes in his singed suit and stiff movements with exasperation. "Curt Mega, you are going to be the death of me." Curt merely grins at him disarmingly. Owen brushes his partner's hair back into place fondly, failing to stay mad. "Come on then, let's get going before you can cause any more wanton destruction."  
"It wasn’t _destruction,_  " scoffs the American, but Owen just looks at him, until he turns back around. Shattered testubes and overturned tables lie in place of the previously orderly lab, knocked usunder by his frantic attempts at righting himself.  
Curt cringes a little. "Sorry about all that, Barb."  
"Thats okay, it's not a problem, " she says dreamily, not even looking behind her at the mess.  
Curt jumps back into stride, guilt assauged. "Well, thanks for all your help, Barb. You're the best. " He flicks her the finger guns and she gazes at him in adoration as he turns to leave.  
Owen swings the bag onto his shoulder and follows Curt out, smiling apologetically at the other lab staff.  
"Call me if you need anything! " Barb calls after them, but gets no reply.  
She lets out a lovesick sigh and hugs herself tightly, before turning back to deal with the mountain of work Curt has created.


End file.
